Meant to be
by ForeverAndAlways026
Summary: Shane and Mitchie; Alex and Nate. SMITCHIE/NALEX
1. Ending things

I watched the rain drops from the outside; falling slowly down my window. It reminded me of a memory I did not wish to remember but I did.

Shane hugged me so tight…

It was his last day in California because he was going to a huge world tour. I mean, he would rather go to this stupid world tour than to be with his funny and loving girlfriend? I'm talking about me, okay? Anyway, I'm Mitchie Torres, Shane's girl friend. You might not believe an ordinary girl like me would have a relationship with one of the biggest stars in the world but yeah, it's true, we're together… In fact, Shane and I have been together for almost two years. Unbelievable, right? We met each other during my stay at Camp Rock. Man, it was the best summer of my life. At first, Shane and I were both friends but then suddenly, we felt a sudden puff of love. We shared secrets and stuff like that but there was this time when he found out I was lying about my family back ground. Oh, you know the story...

"Mitch, I'll really miss you…" Shane whispered to my ear.

"It's your fault anyway. You'd rather go to that world tour than be with me." I took a step back and looked down. I didn't want him to see me crying. Shane hates it when I cry, he get's pissed off.

"Oh come on, Mitch. You're still not over this? I thought we talked about this." Shane sighed and looked down. He was disappointed in me. But it's not my fault I'm acting like this, anyway. It's HIS.

"You're late. Your plane is waiting for you." I turned around, ready to walk away from him but then he murmured something, which by the way, I heard.

"Why are you acting like this?!" He rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." I gave him a fake smile.

Suddenly, the rain started pouring down on us. He placed his hood on and just stood there, hands on his pocket.

"Put your hood on Mitch! You're soaking wet!" he shouted like we were miles away from each other when in fact, we were just 7 or 9 steps away from eachother. Obviously, he didn't want to go near me. He was pissed at me.

"It's not like you care, anyway! I'm going home. Good luck in your _stupid _tour." I said. I didn't mean to say the word STUPID, though. It just came right out my mouth. My eyes started tearing up. Shane will be gone for 2 years and this is how we said goodbye to each other. Nice, right?

I started walking away again but then someone grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave like this. Is this how were saying goodbye?" he asked.

"By goodbye, you mean…..?" I asked him back. I knew where this was going.

"Mitch, we both know that long distance relationship is hard and we both don't want long distance relationship, right? And all long distance relationship doesn't work." he looked down, trying to hide his teary eyes.

My eyes started to go teary, as well. I definitely did not want to end this relationship at all.

"If that's what you want then okay, let's end this. Goodbye, Shane. I hope you find someone BETTER." I cried in the rain but he didn't notice since it was raining, of course. I walked away as fast as I could.

"Goodbye Mitchie." Shane whispered to himself. He opened the door to his limo and hopped in.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the story. I'm really not good in doing this but I tried. Haha. This is my first story.... :)


	2. Never fail to think of you

"Well, of course we have to invite Caitlyn and Ella and Peggy!" Mitchie Torres flipped her long brown pony tail over her shoulder, bit the end of her pencil and frowned. "Should we invite boys?"

Mitchie's best friend, Alex Russo giggled. Both were sitting in Mitchie's bedroom. An only child, Mitchie had the quietest house of the two, and they needed plenty of peace and quiet to plan Mitchie's 17th birthday party. They had started right after school, and they still weren't done!

"We can't just invite boys, Mitchie!" Alex pointed out. "Though, come to think of it, that's not a bad idea." Her dark brown eyes shone as she grinned. "What about, Shane?"

Mitchie looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Alex said, trailing off.

"It's okay." I said, giving Alex a smile. "Anyway, should we invite Tess?" Alex asked, changing the topic.

"WE ARE NOT INVITING TESS TYLER AND WE ARE SO NOT INVITING GIGI COLLINS!" Mitchie declared. "We don't need a bunch of mean, stuck-up snobs here in your party."

"But if we invite them, more people will come!" Alex argued. "Inviting them might make the difference between success and disaster."

"Well, I don't think we need them," Mitchie said. "Besides, if we invite them, people will be concentrating in them instead of me!"

"I guess you're right." Alex smiled and clasped her hands together. "Isn't this just so majorly exciting?"

"Majorly…" Mitchie sighed in agreement. _I just wish Shane were here. _Mitchie thought to herself. She closed her eyes and pictured Shane and her at her first party. She was wearing a flowing black silk gown and she was dancing with Shane in the middle of the dance floor.

In Mitchie's fantasy she gave a tinkling, silvery laugh and Shane looked deep into her eyes. He took one of her diamond-ringed hands in his and raised it to his…

"Taco chips," Alex said, breaking into her thoughts, "Everybody likes those. And maybe we should serve some of those little frankfurters wrapped in dough. What do you call those things?"

"Pigs in blanket" Mitchie told her. "My mom knows a really easy recipe for those, but you have to eat them up at the last minute."

"Okay then! So, is this everything we need for the party?" Alex asked, tapping her pencil to the pad of paper.

"Definitely," Mitchie said firmly. "We are definitely having this party. My house, next Saturday night, rain or shine. And, now that that's settled, all we have to do is start calling!"

At exactly 12 midnight, Mitchie opened a box with the words "Memories with Shane" written in it.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary Shane." She whispered as a tear fell from her eyes. She opened the box and took out some of the things Shane gave her. There was this pink and fluffy teddy bear which Shane gave when they had their first monthsary. There was also this scrapbook which Shane made for her during her 16th birthday. Mitchie smiled to herself as she took out the pile of letters tied together with a pink string. She untied the string and began reading the letters.

_May 16, 2008_

_Hey there, my love. Happy 1st Anniversary. I'm so glad we made it this far! :) _

_Anyway, always remember that SHANE will always be here for MITCHIE. And without Mitchie, there is definitely no Shane._

_I love you so much, my beautiful Mitchie._

_-Shane-_

More tears fell from Mitchie's eyes as she read the next letter...

_19th of October 2008_

_Mitchaaay! Hahaha. Nah, Mitchie sounds better. _

_I love you, Mitch. :-* _

_-Shane-_

Mitchie laughed as she wiped her tears. She placed the other letters aside and took out an envelope. She opened it and took out the pictures she and Shane took during their first summer together in Malibu. She laughed once she saw the picture where in Shane carried her to the beach and Mitchie was trying to get away from him but he was too strong. Oh, how she missed Shane. Mitchie began to cry again... She just couldn't believe they were over. Mitchie and Shane had one of the strongest relationship here on earth. Mitchie placed back everything inside the box and went to bed.

* * *

**Wew! Do you guys like it? :D I'm really not good at this. Haha. :) Please do comment. :)**


	3. Unexpected

Shane and his brothers, Nate and Jason, made their way to their limo. They newly arrived in California and of course, screaming fans were always present. Shane went inside the limo and moved so his brothers can sit down, as well. Finally, they were on their way home…

"I can't wait to see Mitchie!" Shane said in excitement.

"Dude, you and Mitchie broke up, remember? And you have a girl friend and were meeting her in a party tonight." Nate reminded him slowly like Shane was 3 year old or something.

Shane frowned and sighed, he wasn't in a party mood at all. "Whose party are we going to, anyway?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. You're the one who should ask her, Shane." Nate answered.

"Yeah, she's your girl friend." Jason added.

The limo made a stop at a house. It was filled with balloons and there were lots of people drinking and making out outside and the music was so loud. The 3 brothers made their way to the door and went inside. They didn't bother ringing the doorbell since it was no use, the music was too loud.

"Baby!" A girl in a red strapped dress bringing a glass of punch made her way to the crowd and hugged Shane. "I missed you!" she gave Shane a kiss in the cheek. Andrea was a happy go lucky girl. She loves to party and have fun.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some friends of mine." She said excitedly, leading them to her friends. They went outside and went to the mini playground. One girl was wearing dark denim skinny jeans and a violet shirt that said "Boys are problems" and a violet chucks while the other one was wearing a black mini skirt and white strapped shirt and a black leather jacket and some black boots.

"Guys, this is my friend Alex. And this is the birthday girl, Mitchie." Andrea introduced.

Shane looked at his brothers once he heard Mitchie's name. Nate and Jason looked surprise, as well.

"Hey, it's so nice to meet you." Mitchie extended a hand at Shane. She didn't know it was Shane since it was dark at the place they were staying. Shane just stood there like he was a statue. He couldn't move; he was shaking for some reason.

_I can't believe this! I can't believe Mitchie's standing in front of me right now! _Shane thought to himself.

"Baby, are you okay?" Andrea asked worriedly. Shane snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at his girl friend and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, too." He said, shaking Mitchie's hand. Both Shane and Mitchie felt the spark but they didn't react.

Mitchie smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Jason, Nate and Shane." She said, grinning.

_Shane? _Mitchie asked herself. She took a step back and fought the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She looked at Alex who looked at her worriedly. Alex knew Mitchie was about to cry… Mitchie wasn't over Shane and she will never be. Alex wanted Shane and Mitchie to talk so they can fix things. It was getting silent and Alex hates it when it's silent.

"Um, Nate, do you wanna go for a walk outside?" Alex said, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Nate said, confused. Alex grabbed Nate's hand and went outside the gate. She liked Nate, obviously.

Jason knew where this was going so he thought of something so Andrea would leave them alone, too.

"Andrea, could you show me where the bathroom is, I need to pee." Jason asked. _My excuse is awesome! _Jason giggled to himself but then he stopped when he remembered there were still people around him.

"Okay. Baby, I'll leave you with Mitchie for awhile, okay?" Andrea said, kissing Shane in the cheeks. It made Mitchie feel so uncomfortable.

Jason and Andrea went inside the house leaving Mitchie and Shane. It was so silent; they couldn't say a word and they were standing only steps away.

"Um, so…" Shane said, putting his hands on his pocket, trying to start a conversation. "How are you?"

"Good… You?" Mitchie answered softly.

"Honestly, I'm not. You still didn't forgive me." Shane replied.

"Well, that's your problem now. I'm going inside." Mitchie walked passed him but Shane grabbed her arm.

"Mitch, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-to end things between us. Can we please fix things?" He said sincerely, looking into her eyes.

"It's too late for that, Shane! You're two years late!" She cried. "And we don't need to fix things, you have a girl friend!"

Shane felt like he was about to cry, too. He let go of Mitchie's arm and looked down. "I'm sorry…" he said softly.

"Stop it, Shane! You're not sorry! Because if you were, you would've done that before you ended things!!" Mitchie shouted, crying. She ran upstairs to her room and locked it. Shane just stood there; tears were starting to fall from his eyes. He went outside and walked around the village. He needed to be alone.

* * *

Alex and Nate walked around the village together, laughing.

"Really?" Alex asked, laughing so hard. She has never laughed this hard before. "And then what happened?"

"I scraped my knee and covered it with leaves 'coz I thought leaves were band aids." Nick continued his story, laughing. Nate never tells anyone stories especially about scraping and covering it with leaves.

Alex laughed so hard, she almost cried. Nate looked at her and stared, still smiling… Alex saw him stare so she looked at him, confused.

"Is there something in my face?" Alex asked, wiping her face.

Nate chuckled. "No… I just love looking at you."

Alex blushed and looked down. "Okay? If you're girl friend will find out you're staring at another girl, she'll be pissed!" Alex laughed a little.

"I don't have a girl friend. What about you? Do you have a boy friend?" Nate asked, curiously. "You don't need to answer that. I know you do. Someone as pretty as you should have a boy friend by this time…"

"No! I do NOT have a boy friend and I definitely am not pretty." Slaps his arm playfully… "What about you? I heard from hot tunes that you were with Miley."

"Nah, that's not true. I like her but only as a friend, though. It's like, when I'm with her, I'm not myself anymore, you know?" Nate explained. "But once we had this 'walk', I'm myself. I don't know why but I'm myself when I'm with you, Alex."

Alex looked at Nate. _Am I having a crush on him? NO, Alex, NO!_ Alex shouted in her thoughts. "You know, I've never laughed so hard… EVER!" Alex giggled. Nate looked at Alex and smiled. "I'm glad we had this 'walk'" Alex managed to say as they made their way back to Mitchie's house.

"Me too…" Nate smiled. Alex and Nate went to the backyard to look for Shane and Mitchie but none of them were there. Nate called Shane to make sure he was okay.

"Hello?" Shane answered from the other line.

"Shane, where the hell are you? Where's Mitchie?" Nate asked worriedly.

_Awe, he's so caring._ Alex thought to herself.

"I'm somewhere around this village. And Mitchie, she's somewhere around the house. She's in her room, I guess. I saw her go upstairs. Look, I can't talk right now. I need time to think. Just tell me if were going home." Shane hanged up. It was obvious he wasn't in the mood at all. But Shane wasn't always like that. He used to be so happy and carefree but things changed when they broke up with Mitchie.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked Nate.

"No. He said he's somewhere around the village." Nate said.

"Oh, okay. I better go check on Mitchie. It was nice hanging out with you. I had a lot of fun." Alex smiled and walked to the door.

"ALEX WAIT!" Nate shouted. Alex looked back and waited for him to say something. Nate walked towards Alex and smiled...

"Can I ask your phone number? You know, so we could talk or something." Nate said. Alex blushed and gave him her phone number and went upstairs to Mitchie's room. Nate just stood there, his smile still not fading. He hasn't smile like that for ages. Nate saw Jason sitting on the sofa and so he went there so he could have someone to talk to.

Alex couldn't stop thinking about Nate. On her way to Mitchie's room, all she did was smile but it faded when she heard a glass broke in Mitchie's room.

* * *

**Wew. Sorry if there are mistakes. :D Is it too short? Are the words in the story okay? WAA! :D I hope you guys liked it. :) Please do comment. :) THANKS! :-***


	4. Bleeding love

_Alex couldn't stop thinking about Nate. On her way to Mitchie's room, all she did was smile but it faded when she heard a glass broke in Mitchie's room._

Alex's POV:

I heard Mitchie scream so loud – I think everyone heard it from downstairs – I ran quickly to her room. I twisted the doorknob from outside her door but it was locked.

"Mitch! It's Alex… Open the door!" I said, knocking on her door. I could hear Mitchie crying so hard, I started to cry, as well. "Mitchie, open the door!" Mitchie didn't listen, at all. I was so worried. I dialed Nate's number and waited for him to answer it.

"Hey Alex! What's up?" Nate answered.

"Nate, are-are you still here?" I was trying to stop myself from crying.

"Um, yeah, we're waiting outside for Shane. Why? Is everything okay?" He asked, worriedly.

"Please tell Shane to come up here. Mitchie- Mitchie's going crazy. She's not opening the door." I cried and hanged up. I tried knocking on the door again, this time, louder but she's still not opening. I could hear her saying Shane's name. What happened to them?

Shane, Nate and Jason hurriedly went upstairs. Shane was panting so hard, probably tired of running while Jason and Nate looked all worried.

"What happened? Is she okay?" He asked me, still panting.

"Is she okay?" I repeated. "Why would I call you if she wasn't okay? Ugh, Shane, sometimes you don't think." I was definitely annoyed. I looked at Shane, he looked so sad. I felt guilty. I didn't mean to say those words. "Sorry." I managed to say.

"It's okay. Here, let me talk to her." Shane said. I moved over so Shane could talk to Mitchie from behind the door.

"Mitchie, its Shane... Listen, I'm really sorry about ending things with you. I really didn't want to do it. I still love you, Mitch! Please, open the door." Shane begged.

Just then, Mitchie opened the door. Her eyes were so puffy and her mascara was still running down her face together with tears. I have never seen Mitchie like this. She used to be so happy. She never cried this hard in her entire life.

No one's POV:

Shane and Mitchie just stood there face to face but suddenly, Mitchie collapsed and fell into Shane's arms. Blood dripped down to the floor. Mitchie sliced her own wrist and it was so deep, the blood won't stop going out. They all started to panic.

"I have to bring her to the hospital!" Shane announced. He scooped Mitchie and carried her to the limo.

"I'll go tell everyone to leave. You guys should follow Shane to the hospital, I'm sure he'll need company." Jason instructed. Jason was a kind and sweet guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. He was always happy but this time, he wasn't. He knew Mitchie for almost 2 years and he treated her like a sister and it pained him to see her like this and Nate, he kept frowning, Mitchie was like a sister to him, as well.

"Okay." Nate agreed. "Come on, Alex." He said with a low voice.

Nate and Alex headed out the door and waited for a cab. While they waited, Alex suddenly burst into tears. Nate hugged Alex and rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's okay. Mitchie's gonna be okay." Nate comforted.

"I haven't seen her like this… It's killing me! I don't wanna lose my best friend." Alex cried even harder.

"She'll be alright." Nate said calmly. Nate and Alex let go of their hug and waited for a cab.

Shane arrived at the hospital still panicking. He directly got out and carried Mitchie inside. Mitchie was still feeling unconscious. He laid her down on a hospital bed and kept calling nurses. Just then, a bunch of nurses arrived pushed the rolling hospital bed to the emergency and Shane just followed. He wanted to cry so hard but he had to stay strong. Once they reached the emergency room, a nurse told Shane to stay outside and wait. Shane just sat there, feeling scared of the outcome.

Minutes passed, Alex and Nate arrived at the hospital. They saw Shane sitting down outside the emergency room. He looked so stress and depressed.

"How's Mitchie?" Alex asked; her voice cracking.

"She's still under operation…" Shane replied, looking down.

Hours passed, a doctor came out of the emergency room.

"Mitchie Torres?" the doctor called out. He was wearing an eyeglass and his skin was all so wrinkly; he looked old.

Shane, Alex and Nate stood up. "Mitchie survived the operation." The doctor announced and smiled.

Shane, Alex and Nate sighed in relief. "Can we see her?" Alex asked.

"Sure, you can. Her room number is 249. Just make sure she gets enough rest and that she eats well, alright? And make sure she drinks her medicine twice a day." the doctor instructed. They all nodded and walked straight to her room.

Alex opened the door and there revealed a weak Mitchie. They all felt so close to tears.

"I'll go buy us some food, okay?" Alex said.

"I'll come with you." Nate offered.

Nate and Alex went out the door leaving Shane and Mitchie alone. Shane grabbed a chair and sat next to Mitchie. He touched the bandages that were wrapped around her wrist and started to cry. He took her arm and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie." Shane silently cried.

"Shane?" Mitchie managed to say, weakly.

* * *

**WEEE! Finally finished this chapter. I'm not sure if it's nice, though. Haha! I hope you guys like it. :D Please do comment. :)**

**I made the story more dramatic. HAHA! And it was so hard! :)) **

**If ever there are typos, sorry. :)  
**


	5. Getting better

Shane looked up to see Mitchie awake. He stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Where am I?" Mitchie asked, looking around the room. Her vision was still blurry, she couldn't see things clearly but she could hear, though. She tried to get up but her wrist was too painful. Mitchie rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Mitchie asked him as she opened her eyes and looked at the window. She didn't want to look at Shane.

Shane noticed Mitchie avoiding his eyes; he pretended not to notice and just looked down. "I'm here because- because I want to take care of you and I'm really worried about you. I can't stand seeing you like this, Mitch."

"You do realize you're actually cheating on your girl friend, right?" Mitchie reminded him and turned to face him.

"Mitchie, I don't love Andrea. I mean, I do but only as a friend." Shane sighed. "I want you, Mitchie. I want you back in my life and I need you in my life. Please take me back." Shane cried. Mitchie looked at him and felt like she was about to cry, too and yeah, she did.

"I don't want to get hurt again, Shane. I went through hell when you left me and I don't want that to happen again." Mitchie cried, as well.

"But I changed, Mitchie. I'm back to the old me. I'm not leaving anymore but if I do, I promise to bring you with me." Shane said, looking at her.

"What about Andrea?" Mitchie asked, still concerned about how Shane's current girl friend might feel. "You have to talk to her, Shane."

"Yeah, I will. I promise." Shane assured. "Are you taking me back now?" Shane grinned.

Mitchie laughed, "When you and Andrea are done talking, that's when I'll take you back." Mitchie felt like the happiest girl in the world again. She smiled at Shane and intertwined her hand in his then closed her eyes. "I missed this. I miss you." She opened her eyes and continued to smile.

"Me too… I missed you so much." Shane replied with a smile and kissed her forehead.

"You look really good, Nate." _I did not just say that. Crap! _Alex thought.

"What?" Nate asked. All he heard was "Nate". Alex didn't reply and continued walking. Nate noticed that Alex was getting silent. He smirked. Alex looked at him, confused. "What??" Alex asked and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. You like me, don't you?" Nate asked, poking her.

Alex blushed. "Wha- Pssh! NO!" slapping his hand.

"Admit it! You think I'm the hottest guy on earth!" Nate said while laughing. "Alex Russo loves Nate Grey!"

"La la la la la la! Can't hear you! La la la la la" Alex sang using the 'Twinkle twinkle little star' tune and covered her ears so she can't hear Nate.

"Admit it!" Nate continued.

"You're disgusting, Nate!" Alex slapped his arm playfully.

"Ow!" touching his slapped arm. "I was only joking."

"Sorry but you deserved it!" Alex grinned.

Alex and Nate arrived at the cafeteria and bought some chips and drinks and went back to the room. They heard Shane and Mitchie laughing from outside the door. They looked at each other and went inside. They saw Mitchie and Shane's hand together; they smiled.

"WOW! Look whose back together?" Alex smiled as she placed the food on top of the table. She went near Mitchie and gave her a hug. "I'm happy for you and I'm so glad you're okay." Alex said, still hugging Mitchie.

"Thanks and I'm really sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to do it." Mitchie said.

Alex smiled and let go of their hug. "Well, this cause for a celebration!" Alex got 4 sodas out of the plastic and handed each one to them. Just as they were about to drink it, Nate shouted…

"Congratulations Shane and Mitchie! I'm so happy for you guys and for Alex, too! She has been a great friend and she deserves applause!" They all started clapping and laughing so hard. Alex blushed…

It has been almost a week; Mitchie was now out of the hospital.

* * *

It has been almost a week, Mitchie was now out of the hospital.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, Alex and Mitchie went to the mall to buy some new clothes for a trip Shane planned for Alex and Mitchie and of course, Nate and Jason were coming with them, too. While they were on their way to their favorite store, 'Sugar and Spice', Alex saw an album of Nate in a store.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Alex told Mitchie as she ran to the store. She took the album off its shelf and looked at Nate's picture. "So handsome..." Alex said dreamily.

"Hey Alex!" Nate shouted.

Alex froze and hid the CD behind her back. "Hey Nate. What are you doing here?" Alex asked, trying to sound casual.

"I was just checking some new DVDs. What about you? What are you doing here?" Nate asked her back.

"I was just buying some....some CDs." Alex answered nervously.

"Okay then." Nate replied. He noticed that Alex was hiding something behind her back. "What are you holding behind your back?"

"Huh? Oh, it's uhh... Nothing." Alex said, giving him a fake smile.

Just then, Mitchie came in. "Alex! What are you doing?! The store's gonna ran out of clothes..." Mitchie gagged. She stopped once she saw Nate. "Oh, hey Nate. Is Shane here with you?"

"Well, yeah, he's buying something somewhere. I don't know where...." Nate grinned.

Mitchie smiled and turned to Alex. "What are you hiding behind your back, Alex?" Mitchie asked. She noticed Alex really nervous.

_Oh great!_ Alex thought, annoyed. "Nothing MITCHIE!"Alex said. "Look, we uh, have to go. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Alex ran with the CD still on her hands. She payed it in cash and ran out of the music store with Mitchie. They went to 'Sugar and Spice' and sat down on a chair.

"What is wrong with you, Alex?" Mitchie asked, panting. "Were you avoiding him or something?"

"I wasn't avoiding him, Mitchie. I just didn't want to let him know I was buying one of his CDs." Alex explained, breathing heavily. "Anyway, let's just shop, okay?"

Mitchie and Alex bought loads of clothes and went home.

* * *

Mitchie was preparing her clothes for tomorrow's trip. She couldn't believe they were going on a trip. She was so excited. Suddenly, her phone rang. She opened the message and smiled. It was from Shane.

**To: Mitchie**

**Hey baby! U ready for 2morrow's trip?**

**From: Shane**

Mitchie texted back excitedly.

**To: Shane**

**Definitely! I'm so excited! I can't believe were going on a vacation!**

**Oh crap! School's almost coming.. I totally forgot.**

**From: Mitchie**

Mitchie sighed once she remembered school. She hated it because she and Shane are not going on the same school. She sighed again as another message came.

**To: Mitchie**

**Me 2! This is gonna be the best vacation ever!!! :-***

**Dnt worry abt skul. U'll luv it. **

**From: Shane**

Mitchie was confused at first about the "You'll love it!". Shane knew she never liked school, not unless he was studying in her school, too.

**To: Shane**

**Yeah... :) **

**Pft. I'll never love school and you know that.**

**From: Mitchie**

Mitchie laid down on her bed and waited for Shane's reply. Once she heard her cellphone ring, she smiled.

**To: Mitchie**

**Ha-ha! Oh yes u wil... :P**

**Go 2 sleep now, Mitch. Its getting l8.**

**Can't w8 2 see u 2morrow. **

**I LUV U SO MUCH! :* :* :***

**From: Shane**

Mitchie laughed and blushed as she texted him back.

**To: Shane**

**Pffft. You wish!**

**Okay, okay. Gudnyt Shane! Go to sleep, too!!**

**I love you! So so so much! :D**

**From: Mitchie**

Mitchie placed her cellphone on her side table and turned off her side lamp and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**WEW! XD I hope you guys will like this chapter. XDDDD Please do comment. :) Thanks! :-***


	6. Hello SANTA MONICA!

**Previously...**

_Mitchie laughed and blushed as she texted him back._

_**To: Shane**_

_**Pfft. You wish!**_

_**Okay, okay. Gudnyt Shane! Go to sleep, too!!**_

_**I love you! So so so much! :D**_

_**From: Mitchie**_

_Mitchie placed her cellphone on her side table and turned off her side lamp and drifted to sleep._

_

* * *

_Alex parked her car on Mitchie's driveway and took a deep breath and got out of the car. She looked down at her outfit and smiled. Alex looked different today. She wore denim short that was an inch above her knee, a pink shirt and flip flops. She wanted to wear her chucks but she wanted to look different so she decided to wear flip flops instead. She wore her shades and walked to Mitchie's doorway. She took of her glasses and placed it on her head as she rang the doorbell. Mitchie opened the door and gave Alex a confused look.

"Hey Mitch!" Alex grinned.

"Hey….Alex…" Mitchie said slowly, looking at Alex's outfit. "Come in. Shane, Nate and Jason are in the living room."

Alex smiled and walked straight to the living room.

"Hey guys!" Alex shouted happily.

Shane, Nate and Jason's eyes shot open. They couldn't believe it was Alex. The room was so quiet, Alex started to feel uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. Of course not…" Shane answered and smiled.

"Wow Alex! You look so different!" Nate blurted out. "Shouldn't you be wearing your chucks or something?"

Alex's face fell. She couldn't believe what Nate said. She was expecting him to say "Oh, Alex, you look great!" or "You look beautiful, Alex."– after all, he was the reason why Alex dressed like that – but he didn't. All he said was "Shouldn't you be wearing your chucks or something?"

The room was quiet once again. Everyone stared at Alex with a concern look on their faces. They all knew Alex was upset except for Nate.

"I'll get my bags out of the car. We should get going." Alex said unhappily. She went out and headed to her car, still looking sad.

"You're a jerk, Nate!" Mitchie said, slapping his arm.

"What'd I do?" Nate asked innocently.

"Couldn't you say something nicer like 'Alex, you look amazing'"? Mitchie shouted. "Ugh, never mind. Let's get our bags… We should get going."

Nate felt guilt coming. Alex was mad because of him. He sighed as he took his bags and brought it outside. Nate was the last one to go out so he was the one who locked the front door. They were all settled inside the van Jason bought for their vacation. Jason sat in front next to the driver, Shane and Mitchie stayed at the back and Alex stayed at the last part of the van and Nate, he had no choice but to stay with Alex.

Mitchie smiled and looked at Shane. "I can't believe we're going on a vacation! What are we gonna do when we get there? Are we gonna go swimming or island hopping or what?"

Shane laughed at Mitchie's eagerness and kissed her forehead. "I don't know. What do you wanna do, Mitch?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go island hopping, you know, just the two of us." Mitchie said.

"Sure. I would love that." Shane smiled and kissed her forehead once again.

Meanwhile…

Alex and Nate sat far away from each other. Alex stayed at the right side while Nate stayed at the left side. Nate looked at Alex and smiled. _She looks so beautiful. _Nate thought dreamily. Alex noticed him smiling and staring at her.

"Why the hell are you smiling and staring at me?" Alex asked, looking outside the window.

"You saw that?" Nate asked, embarrassed.

"Would I ask that question if I didn't?" Alex murmured.

Nate heard it and sighed. He didn't want Alex to be mad at him, he hates it. They should be laughing and goofing around right now but instead, they were not talking to each other. Nate couldn't stand it anymore so he scooted near Alex and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"What the heck are you doing? Get your arm off of me, Nate!" Alex whispered loudly, taking his arm off but Nate didn't take his arm off. He just smiled and pretended he didn't hear her.

"I'll take it off when you forgive me." Nate said and turned to look at Alex.

Alex turned to look at him, as well, not knowing he was looking at her. They both stayed quiet and looked into each others eyes.

"Um…" Alex started, looking away. "Okay, okay. I forgive you." Eventually, Alex still wanted Nate to put his arm around her but she didn't want to make it obvious that she liked him.

Nate took his arm off and laughed.

"What could possibly be funny?" Alex asked, annoyed. She hated it when Nate laughs for no reason, it made her feel embarrassed. It's like she was the one being laughed at.

"Nothing… Oh, and by the way Alex, I didn't mean to say those things I said back at Mitchie's place. You just looked different, that's all. But not a bad different, a good different… In fact, you look really pretty." Nate said. He meant all the things he said.

Alex blushed so hard. "Thanks, Nate. That means a lot especially from you." Alex said with a hint of sarcasm so it won't sound like she liked his comment or something when apparently, she did. She just didn't want to make it obvious.

"You're welcome. You know, I'm glad we're friends." Nate said, mustering up a smile.

"Yeah. Friends..." Alex said flatly, giving him a fake smile.

* * *

Hours later, they arrived at Santa Monica beach and headed to a hotel. Mitchie and Alex couldn't believe they were checking on one of the most expensive hotels in Santa Monica. As they entered, Mitchie began taking pictures. After they checked in, they rode on the elevator.

"So, Mitchie and I are sharing a room. There are 2 rooms left." Shane announced inside the elevator.

"I'm having a room all by myself!" Jason shouted.

"What?! I should have that room, Jason! You and Nate should share the same room! You guys are brothers. Please please please! Can I have that room?" Alex begged.

"Sorry Alex but I got it first. Come on, sharing a room with Nate isn't that bad. Nate's a great guy. He's a great brother-"

"But I can't share a room with a guy!" Alex said, cutting him off. Jason looked at her with 'Puppy dog eyes' and it worked.

"Ugh! Okay. Fine. But you owe me big time." Alex said, rolling her eyes playfully. She wasn't mad at all; she just didn't want to share a room with a guy, not even Nate. She needs her privacy, that's why she wanted her own room.

The elevator landed safely on the 5th floor, they hurried out with their bags and headed to their rooms. Their rooms weren't beside each other. Shane and Mitchie's room was in 582. Nate and Alex's room was in 544 while Jason's room was in 508.

* * *

Nate opened the door using the card-key while Alex waited beside him. Once the door was open, they were happy to see that there were two beds. They went inside ad placed their bags down on their beds. Alex sat down on her bed and looked around the room. The room was so silent.

"Sorry about this." Nate said as he sat down on his bed.

Alex laughed a little. "It's okay. At least there are two beds." She said.

"Yeah… So… I heard Mitchie and Shane are going island hopping and Jason's gonna go scuba diving. What do you want to do?" Nate asked.

Alex smiled at his sweetness. She was falling for him even more but she had to stop. She had to. "Um, I don't know. I wanted to go swimming or something but I know it's lame and boring so-"

"Okay. Go change to your bathing suit while I wait outside, okay?" Nate said, smiling. He went out, leaving Alex inside the room. She quickly changed into her bathing suit and wore her beach clothes (shorts and a shirt). She took her sunscreen out of her bag and placed it in another bag – the bag she was going to bring with her to the beach – with her towels and extra clothes. She went out and saw Nate sitting down on the carpet beside the door. Nate stood up once he saw Alex and they both headed to the beach.

* * *

Mitchie and Shane were waiting for their yacht to come. They were sitting beside each other on the sand.

"Shane..." Mitchie said, playing with the sand, "Can we just not go island hopping and just go swimming instead?"

"Um, sure... Okay." Shane said.

"But, let's go swimming somewhere far from land. Somewhere there." Mitchie pointed the ocean. "You know, so there will be no interruptions or something."

"I'd like that... I'll just tell the driver of the yacht to stay here and I'll drive the boat so he won't come with us." Shane grinned.

"Yeap." Mitchie smiled.

The yacht finally came. Shane and Mitchie stood up and walked to the driver of the boat. Shane told him what he told Mitchie earlier about him driving the yacht and he agreed. Soon enough, Shane and Mitchie were on their way to the 'middle of the ocean' (not really that far actually. :]])

As soon as Shane found a right spot, he stopped the yacht and went out. Mitchie already changed into her swim suit. Shane couldn't believe it was Mitchie. She had a really nice body. Shane went near Mitchie and intertwined her hands with his.

"You look really sexy with your outfit." Shane said, using his 'Flirty voice'

Mitchie laughed. "Come on, let's go swimming!" Mitchie said excitedly. She pressed the red button (**the red button was for the stairs going to the water. I don't know how to explain it but it's something like that. Haha!**). Mitchie walked down the stairs and swam.

"Come on, Shane!" Mitchie shouted.

Shane laughed and took of his shirt and jumped from the boat. He swam up and swam to Mitchie.

"Are you having fun?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"Definitely. I always have fun when I'm with you. Thank you, Shane." Mitchie said sincerely as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Shane smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.

* * *

Nate and Alex arrived at the beach and looked for a nice spot to place their blanket.

"There! That's a nice spot!" Alex said as she pointed at the spot. They quickly ran so no one else would get that spot. Once they reached there, they set up the blanket and the pillows and placed their things down. Nate took of his shirt and sat down beside Alex.

Alex saw his six pack abs and stared.

"So, let's go swimming?" Nate asked.

Alex then stopped looking at his perfect abs and looked at him. "Yeah..." Alex smiled. She took off her shirt and shorts leaving her wearing her 2 piece swim suit. Nate stared at her perfect body.

_Wow. I didn't know Alex had that kind of body. She looks so perfect!_ He thought dreamily.

"Nate! Nate!" Alex shouted, cutting his thoughts. Alex was already on the water. She was far from land. Nate stood up and catches up with her. Soon enough, they were together.

"I just love the water..." Alex said.

"Yeah, me too." Nate said as he smiled. He then started splashing water at Alex and started to swim away.

"Nate! Come back here!" Alex shouted as she catches up with him. Finally, she caught him and splashed water on his face, as well.

"Okay, okay. Stop! I'm sorry!" Nate shouted, laughing. "I give up!"

Alex stopped splashing water at him and fixed her hair. Nate stared at her dreamily again. She was just so beautiful. He went near Alex and helped her fix her hair, placing the hair that was on her face behind her ear and then he pulled her closer to him.

Alex gave him a confused look. Not long enough, Nate's lips were on hers.

* * *

**WEW! I don't know if this chapter's a good one but I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :) Please R&R :) THANKS :-*  
**


	7. Wew

**Previously…**

_**Hours later, they arrived at Santa Monica beach and headed to a hotel. Mitchie and Alex couldn't believe they were checking on one of the most expensive hotels in Santa Monica. As they entered, Mitchie began taking pictures. After they checked in, they rode on the elevator.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alex and Nate pulled away from the kiss and stared at each other. Alex couldn't say a word. She was too surprised to talk.

"Um, I'm sorry." Nate finally spoke up. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Let's just- Let's just pretend this didn't happen." Alex said quietly as she swam back to shore. She quickly put on her clothes and grabbed her bag then ran back to her room. She locked the door and sat down in disappointment. Well, yeah, she liked Nate but it suddenly changed when he kissed her. He knew she didn't like guys who kiss her when they're not even together.

Nate swam as fast as he could to shore. He got the blankets and pillows and ran back to the room. He tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Alex… Could you open the door please?" Nate begged.

Alex sighed loudly and opened the door, avoiding his eyes. She quickly walked to her bed and sat down and covered herself with blankets (except her face part of course) and continued watching TV.

"Do you want something to eat?" Nate asked, trying to sound casual.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry." Alex said; eyes still on the TV.

"Okay. I'll just go for a walk outside." Nate said as he headed to the door. _Come on, Nate. Talk to her._ Nate thought. "Um, Alex…" he said, walking towards Alex. "I'm really sorry about what happened awhile ago. I really didn't mean to do it. HONEST! Please don't be mad at me." Nate pleaded.

"I already told you, Nate. Let's just pretend that didn't happen." Alex said quietly.

"Okay. Sorry." Nate said as he went out.

* * *

"Shane..." Mitchie said as she went out of the bathroom, wearing only a bathrobe and wiping her hair.

"Yeah?" Shane replied, eyes on the tv.

Mitchie laid down beside him. Mitchie and Shane had only one bed inside their room.

Shane held Mitchie closer, placing her in his arms (**You get what I mean, right? :D**). Mitchie intertwined her hands with his and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Shane." She said, looking at him in the eyes.

"I love you, too, Mitch." Shane said as he kissed Mitchie passionately. Not long enough, they were making out. Shane got on top of Mitchie and took of his shirt and kissed her again. Shane started to take off her bathrobe slowly.

Mitchie realized what was going to happen so she stopped him. "Shane... I'm not... I'm not ready for this yet." Mitchie finally said.

Shane pulled away and smiled. "I know. I was just waiting for you to tell me." Shane laughed.

Mitchie slapped his arm playfully. "Jerk."

"Hey, I may be a jerk but I'm the luckiest jerk to have you as my girl friend." Shane smiled as he pecked Mitchie's lips. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. I would love that. Let me go change first, okay? I'll meet you outside." Mitchie said as she got out of bed.

Shane got out of bed, as well and went out, waiting for Mitchie to finish changing her clothes. After how many minutes, Mitchie went out wearing a shirt with a vest, a black shorts and her favorite slippers.

* * *

It was almost 5 pm, Mitchie and Shane continued to walk at the beach (**the sand part. XD**). Mitchie was holding her pair of slippers in her right hand while her other hand was being intertwined with Shane's hand.

"So, how's your dad? Did he move on already?" Mitchie asked Shane as they walked.

"He's still sad about mom. We all are... Especially Nate." Shane said sadly. Shane's mom died 5 months ago and they still haven't move on. It was hard for them not to have a mom. No one would cook them breakfast or give them 'Good Morning Kisses'.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. I'm happy now... I have you, remember? And I'm sure mom's happy for me, too." Shane said sweetly. Shane let go of their hands and placed his arm around Mitchie. "I love you. I know I keep saying it but-"

Mitchie placed of a finger on his lips so he would stop talking. "I love you, too. And don't worry, I like hearing it anyway." Mitchie gave him a smile and kissed him.

"I made a song for you while I was away." Shane went on, "And I want you to hear it. I'm not sure if you'll like it but I hope you do."

"Of course, silly. Of course I'll like it!" Mitchie smiled.


End file.
